HP characters do funny things
by Magenta Fun Bubbles
Summary: HP characters do funny things. It is like a type of a game show. Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is me very first fic here on FanFiction!

HP characters do funny things. The title says it all ! HP characters do funny and wacky things suggested by you! Basically you give in a dare for a character and I write out a script circulating this dare. It's set out on kinda like a TV Show bases and is meant to be comical. I used to read tons of them and write short pieces too. This is my first entry which I wrote around a year ago , tell me what you think!! This is dedicated to **stardomOx**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potters characters they all belong to JK Rowling. Or the idea of this fic my friend **stardomOx** inspired me to write something like this. Though I do own Teddy.

[*~*]

**A/N: The words in the middle of *..* are the actions that the characters are doing.**

**Me** : Hello! Welcome to the one and only HP characters do funny things! Today is….  
**Voldy**: These people do not have any imagination do they?  
**Ron: **Yeah they should have though of a better name then that!!  
**Me**: Ehem!  
**Harry**: Yeah I mean HP characters do funny things? Way creative not!!  
**Me**: As I was saying today is our very first espisode! I am your host Teddy!!  
**Ron**: Teddy?! Isn't that a guy's name?  
**Me**: Yes but…  
**Harry** : I have a god son named Teddy but he is a boy, he is growing so much!!  
**Ron**: Yeah he is growing so much!! That can't be your real name can it?

**Me**: Teddy is just my nickname, can we get on with our show NOW???!!  
**Voldy**: She is short tempered is not she?!  
**Me**: Moving on! Today's dare is from ME!!  
**Voldy**: Oh! Brother!  
**Me**: I dare Harry to tuck Voldy in bed . That means singing him a lullaby and giving him a warm glass of milk.  
**Voldy**: Yay me! I never done this before  
**Harry**: Ah man!  
**Voldy**: I m going to get changed.  
*goes out of the stage*  
**Ron**: I m going to get the room ready  
*runs out*  
**Harry**: I m going  
**Me**: Oh no your not!  
*grabs harry by the collar*  
**Voldy** : READY!!!Come on Harry!!  
*jumps into bed*  
**Harry**: ok ok, * starts singing the theme song of Barney * I love you , you love me we are happy fam-il-y!  
**Ron**: hehe  
**Me**: That's all for today! Keep watching …  
**All**: HP characters do funny things!!  
**Me**: that's my line!!!

**Voldy** : That is a mouth full!! You should change it!!

**Me**: I ll keep that in mind. Tone in next week and catch all the action!! Goodnight everyone.

[*~*]

**A/N; PM with your ideas and requests for the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hey guys I just re read my last chapter and fixed a couple of things and I was inspired so today I ll be writing another chapter of HP characters do funny things that is after I finish my math homework! If you have any more ideas please PM with dares for them to do and also help them come up with another name for the show! Thanks!! Loads of Hugs

x Fun Bubbles x

PS, I changed my pen name from Pixie Icewand to Magenta Fun Bubbles because this is new nickname is much more fun!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey every one here is the second chapter, I just finished my math homework (which is quite a bore) I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potters characters they all belong to JK Rowling. Or the idea of this fic my friend **stardomOx** inspired me to write something like this. I do not own the song "Single ladies put a ring on it" or Beyonce or Joe Jonas.

Though I do own Teddy.

[*~*]

**A/N: The words in the middle of *..* are the actions that the characters are doing. Oh yeah! Voldy is short for Voldermort.**

**Me: **Hello! Welcome to the one and only HP characters do funny things! Today is….

**Hermione** : Did she just used the same opening line as last week? I am mean that like so last week!!

**Ron:** Yeah, try something different for once!! Like street talk or….

**Voldy:** Or posh talk like : "Greetings to our audience, today on Hp Persona's do hilarious things we are going to demonstrate …."

**Me:** That is not my fault that the opening line is the same as last week, I just read what there is on these cards!!

**Harry:** Who wrote those cards? They could be sent down to Earth by aliens from outer space.

**Ron:** Sorry about him he has been watching to much Sci-Fi films lately. So why do not we start from the beginning? And this time try in street talk to give this show some life into it!!

**Me:** Give some life to it? What is that suppose to mean….

* Ring, Ring, Ring…*

* A big red phone is ringing and a red light is flashing*

**Voldy :** A phone is ringing!!!! A PHONE IS RINGING!!

**Me:** Thank you Captain obvious!

* picks up the phone*

**Me: **Hey…. Oh…ok…. Yes sir… Will do sir…. Behave… you got it sir…. Bye!!

**Voldy: **So who was it??!!

**Me:** The producers of the show told us just to get on with it and they said that they loved Ron's idea of street talk so now I have to host the show while speaking in slang talk.

**Ron:** They loved it? They really love it??!! This is the best moment of my life!!

**Me: ** So ok let do this thing!!

YO PEEPS!! WELCOMES TO THE RIDICULES SICK SHOW HP PEEPS DO WAY FUNNY THINGS!!! TODAY IS OUR SECOND EPISODE!! I am…

**Harry:** Geeze!! There is no need to shout I think I just got deaf!! I am to young to go deaf!! Noo!!

**Hermione: **Harry stop being a drama queen – that is Voldy's job!!

**Voldy: **HEY!!!

**Me: **YO BREAK IT UP! AS I WAS SAYING I AM YOUR HOST TEDDY. TODAY OR DARE IS FROM ME… AS THE AUDIENCE ARE A WEE SHY AND HAVE NOT SENT ANY REQUESTS.

**Ron: ** Hehe, she said Wee!!

**Hermione: **So what is the dare?!

**Me**: Voldy locks over there has to sing " Single Ladies put a ring on it" by Beyonce while doing the original chorography of the video.

**Ron:** Why do you always pick him?

**Harry:** Like Joe Jonas done? Cool man!!

**Me: **You got that right!! So of ya go Voldy , the clothes are behind those curtains there and pick up a mic also!!

* shoves him behind the curtain*

**Ron: ** I am off to get some popcorn , this is going to be so good!!

* runs off stage*

**Hermione: ** I better go after him or else he'll burn down the whole studio – he never worked a microwave before.

*runs of the stage at an alarming speed*

**Voldy :** Ok so be ready to be Dazzled by my singing skills!

*goes on the stage wearing black clothing – suddenly a spot light falls on him the rest of the studio is pitch black*

* music starts*

**Voldy: **All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies... Put you're hands up....

*runs in a circle*

* does mad dance moves*

* suddenly falls down – he trips over his own 2 feet*

**Me: **That's all for today! Keep watching …

* Ron and Hermione came on stage and covered in black soot *

**Harry: ** What happened to you two?

**Ron: ** The microwave exploded ….

**Hermione : **He left the packet closed with the plastic cover on!!

**Me: ** Ok.. Tune in next week for the next episode of

**All: **HP characters do funny things!!

**Me**: Like I said LAST WEEK!! That's my line!!!

**Voldy : ** You really should change the name of the show….

* Everyone steps of the stage and leaves*

*Voldy keeps on talking to himself in the dark*

A/N : Well I hope that you like this chapter. Just to make things clear that I am not insulting people who talk street talk or Joe Jonas or Beyonce or deaf people. I love all of them.

Press the Green Button at the end of the page and review!!


End file.
